D'où vient ce vent qui t'emporte
by EtincelleBleue
Summary: Il t'a effrayé puis enchanté, bousculé et même blessé, oublié et épuisé. Pour enfin t'emporter.
1. Chapitre I

Chapitre I. Enfant : ce vent qui t'effraye

Quand il s'engouffre par la porte d'entrée, charriant les effluves acides de ton quartier et de ses lugubres manufactures, tu te contentes de plisser le nez. Une grimace dégoutée déforme alors les traits enfantins de ton visage.

Quand il fait claquer les volets défraîchis qui entourent la petite fenêtre de ta chambre, tu enfouis la tête sous ta couverture rapiécée. Tu as l'espoir puéril qu'elle te protégera de tout.

Quand sa violence fait trembler la maison, ton jeune corps est pris de ces mêmes tremblements et tu l'entoures de tes bras faméliques. L'illusion est loin d'être parfaite mais tu te surprends à imaginer ceux de ta mère, infiniment plus sécurisant.

Quand il frappe ton visage innocent de sa force sauvage, tu fermes précipitamment tes yeux noirs. Les ténèbres t'enlacent subitement et tu déteste ça. Mais tu abhorres encore plus les larmes cristallines que la violence de ce vent t'arrache traitreusement.

Quand il se fait froid et humide et qu'il traverse sournoisement tes vêtements miteux, tu serres la mâchoire dans le mince espoir de faire cesser ce ridicule claquement de dents. La tête dans les épaules, tu restes debout dans cette rue qui te semble néanmoins plus accueillante que ta maison et ses occupants.

Quand il hurle dans l'impasse, tu le remercie tout bas et pries même pour qu'il rugisse davantage. Parfois, il répond à ta prière silencieuse. Les cris de ton père et les suppliques de ta mère se confondent avec ce son qui t'effrayes malgré tout.


	2. Chapitre II

Chapitre II. Adolescent : ce vent qui t'enchante

Quand il fait voltiger sa jupe et qu'elle s'empresse de la maintenir, les joues rouges de cette candeur qui est sienne, tu trouves cette couleur rosée tout aussi jolie que la peau ivoire de ses jambes. Mais si tu ne te détournes pas assez rapidement et que ses yeux émeraudes s'en aperçoivent, c'est ta peau bien trop pâle qui se colore légèrement.

Quand il emmêle ses cheveux flamboyants et les fait danser autour de son visage de porcelaine, tout en cachant ses yeux merveilleux, tu as l'irrésistible envie d'attraper l'une de ses mèches de feu pour la caler derrière l'une de ses oreilles. Ce regard est la porte de ton paradis, rien ne devrait t'empêcher d'y plonger.

Quand sa douceur mène à toi son parfum délicat, tu aimerais pouvoir emprisonner sa fragrance dans une fiole en verre. Pour toi, l'Amortentia n'a pas d'autres senteurs que la sienne. Quand elle s'approche de toi pour plaquer ses lèvres rosées sur ta joue, tu réalises que tu détestes l'odeur de son shampoing, quelque chose à la framboise qui lui correspond si peu. Tu préfères l'odeur envoutante de son cou, légèrement plus corsée, comme celle de l'armoise.

Quand il accompagne la chaleur d'un été passé en sa compagnie, ton corps glacé se réchauffe sensiblement et chaque minute t'éloigne de cette froide enfance qui a été la tienne. Tu oublies ces nuits solitaires où la terreur te paralysait, car sa simple présence chasse les ténèbres de ton coeur.

Quand il la bouscule soudainement et qu'elle perd l'équilibre, tu la rattrapes aussitôt et profite de la douceur de sa peau. Elle se plaint de ce vent chahuteur, tu lui réponds par un sourire moqueur. Elle ignore que tu l'aimerai maladroite, elle, si semblable à une biche sauvage et gracieuse.

Quand il fait résonner son rire charmant sur les pierres anciennes de l'école, tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire à ton tour. Si elle découvre cette expression sur ton visage, tu en es quitte pour une gentille moquerie. Ta mimique vexée la fait rire davantage tu as l'impression - non, la certitude - que tu ne vis que pour l'entendre. Et ça t'enchante.


	3. Chapitre III

Chapitre III. Mangemort : ce vent qui te bouscule

Quand il gonfle ses robes noires de sorcier, tu inclines servilement la tête. Tu rêves secrètement de croiser son regard rubis et de te plonger dans ces incandescentes ténèbres qui t'attirent inexorablement.

Quand il porte vers toi sa voix sifflante et envoutante, gages de gloire et de pouvoir, tu ne doutes pas un instant de ton choix. Ses paroles prennent racines en toi et tu écoutes avec avidité chacun de ses discours.

Quand il se faufile entre les rangs serrés que tes camarades et toi formez, un sentiment d'appartenance jusqu'ici inconnu t'anime soudainement. Tu fais parti d'une élite et cette toute puissance te grise. L'engagement qui te brûle l'avant-bras est ta promesse d'espérance.

Quand il souffle violemment et s'écrase contre ton masque blanc, tu t'agrippes avec force à ta baguette magique. Tes sortilèges sont précis et tu ne rates presque jamais ta cible. La violence de la bataille t'empêche de penser aux crimes que tu commets et les encouragements de tes pairs te poussent à continuer malgré tout.

Quand il fouette ton visage et renforce la violence de la pluie qui s'abat sur toi, tu ne ralentis pas l'allure. Tu cherches depuis longtemps un moyen de te démarquer des autres Mangemorts et la prophétie que tu te dépêches de lui rapporter sera ton tremplin. Tu ignores cependant que tu cours à ta perte.

Quand il te fait perdre l'équilibre, tu as l'étrange impression de te tenir au bord d'un gouffre inquiétant. Il en faudrait peu pour que tu bascules dans ce funèbre abîme. Et pourtant, il continue de te bousculer, encore et encore.


	4. Chapitre IV

Chapitre IV. Adulte : ce vent qui te blesse

Quand il siffle à tes oreilles sa fureur automnale, tu ne l'entendes presque pas. Il couvre ta voix chancelante et tes suppliques maladroites. Le regard perdu vers le sol, tu pries l'ennemi de ton Maître de protéger la seule personne que tu n'as jamais aimé. Le puissant sorcier te regarde froidement. Sa robe bleu nuit parsemée d'étoiles dorées claque rageusement sous les assauts furieux du blizzard.

Quand il conduit à toi l'odeur âpre d'une maison calcinée, ton monde s'écroule lentement. Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend à l'intérieur des ruines fumantes et ton traitre corps tremble comme lorsque tu étais enfant.

Quand une de ses rafales frappe ton dos, il ne t'en faut pas davantage pour tomber à genou. La violence du choc se répercute dans toute ta personne mais la douleur n'est rien. Les battements de ton coeur sont désordonnés et tu te demandes vaguement comment cette hérésie est possible. Tu n'as plus de coeur.

Quand il fait grincer le petit portail en fer forgé, tu émerges difficilement. Ton corps te porte vers elle, comme guidé par un fil invisible que lui seul reconnait. Tu ne te précipites pas car tu connais la fin. Ce n'est pas celle que tu t'étais maintes fois imaginé et tu regrettes ces années perdues à courir après une illusion chimérique.

Quand il mugit à l'extérieur, tu confonds ce son à celui de ton gémissement désespéré. Le corps de ton rival gît dans les escaliers de bois sombre. Ce n'est pas pour lui que ta gorge se serre, mais pour cette jeune femme qui t'attend à l'étage au dessus, immobile à jamais.

Quand il se tait enfin, c'est une tempête qui s'anime en toi. Cette fois, tu gravis les marches en courant. Sur le palier de la chambre, tu n'entends pas les pleurs d'un enfant orphelin. Tu n'entends d'ailleurs plus rien, pas même tes prières inutiles. Personne n'y répond et tu berces douloureusement le corps sans vie d'une mère sacrifiée.

Quand il accompagne ton départ précipité de ce lieu maudit, tu aimerais ne plus rien ressentir. Mais le vide douloureux qui a pris place dans ta poitrine ne te quitte pas un instant. Tu comprends alors qu'il t'habitera pour le reste de ta vie. Debout au milieu d'une rue désertique, tu réalises avoir transplanner au coeur de tes cauchemars d'enfance. L'impasse est la même que dans tes souvenirs, l'ironie ne t'échappe pas. Ton compagnon de toujours est également présent, et chacune de ces bourrasques te blessent davantage.


	5. Chapitre V

Chapitre V. Fantôme : ce vent qui t'oublie

Quand il est calme et silencieux, les battements de ton coeur résonnent faiblement en toi. Tu en es toujours surpris. La douleur aiguë qui a pris place dans ta poitrine aurait dû détruire ton palpitant depuis de nombreuses années maintenant.

Quand il souffle doucement et amène à toi les rires enfantins de tes élèves, tu ne peux t'empêcher de les détester, eux si innocents et ignorants de cette vie injuste qui n'en finit pas. Tu déverses toute cette nostalgie, toute cette mélancolie, toute cette tristesse sur ces candides gamins. Tu n'en éprouves cependant aucun soulagement. Et ce poids sur tes épaules reste le même.

Quand il murmure contre les vieux pierres du château, ce sont des voix accusatrices qui transpercent les murs épais de ton esprit. La plupart d'entre-elles ne sont que de vagues échos des atrocités que tu as commises. Mais l'une d'elles est claire comme le cristal et t'accable de remords et de regrets. Tu reconnais facilement sa propriétaire. Tu n'essaies pas d'y échapper et apprécies d'être capable de te remémorer aussi fidèlement sa voix envoutante.

Quand il se fait rare, tu contemples les étendues blanches qui entourent l'école de magie. Ton coeur se gèle un peu plus à chaque hiver passé. Tu as appris à vivre avec cette douleur lancinante qui ronronne au plus profond de toi. Tu la chéris silencieusement et ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde. Ce châtiment, tu le mérites amplement.

Quand il est étrangement silencieux, tu souhaiterais pouvoir disparaître à sa suite. Mais de futiles engagements t'empêchent d'en finir et de rejoindre la personne qui t'es si chère. Tu aimerais tellement qu'ils perdent le souvenir de tes promesses d'antan, tous autant qu'ils sont. Etrangement, il n'y a que le vent qui t'oublies.


	6. Chapitre VI

Chapitre VI. Espion : ce vent qui t'épuise

Quand une petite brise se lève et que son souffle amène jusqu'à toi les chuchotements excités des premières années, ton regard ténébreux s'arrête sur le corps fétiche de l'enfant. C'est le parfait sosie de son père, l'arrogance avec. Mais assis à la table des rouges et or, il lève les yeux vers toi, et ce sont deux émeraudes brillantes qui te transpercent le coeur.

Quand il accompagne les années qui défilent, le poids de ces dernières pèse de plus en plus sur tes épaules voutés. Tu déteste croiser les yeux du garçon. Tu te fais un plaisir de le rabaisser autant que possible. Et pourtant, tu le protèges dans l'ombre, lui l'enfant de ton ennemi, l'enfant de la seule femme que tu n'as jamais aimé.

Quand il caresse ton bras dénudé, il n'apaise aucunement la brulure de la marque. Tu comprends alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour. Tes yeux se ferment de dépit. Tu n'as plus la force de te battre et pourtant tu réponds à chacun de ses appels. Tu te battes pour une unique raison, que son fils ne tombe pas au combat.

Quand il est vif et violent, il emmêle la longue barbe argentée du vieil homme debout devant toi. Sa supplique est un ordre, et tu t'exécutes, tu l'exécutes douloureusement. Et quand son corps bascule du haut de la tour, sous tes yeux secs et interdits, tu réalises, avec ce scepticisme qui est tien, que ton coeur gelé peut encore souffrir.

Quand il est sur le point de devenir tempête, tu attends la fin du monde. Tu guettes les nouvelles. Tu surveilles chaque rumeur. Mais l'Elu reste introuvable. Tu l'imagines loin d'ici, loin de cette guerre qu'il n'a pas demandé. Tu ne lui en voudrais même pas. Il serait en sécurité et vivant. Le fils de Lily ne mérite pas de mourir.

Quand il fait trembler les vitraux de la Grande Salle, tu réalises que l'enfant est devenu un jeune homme. Il se tient debout devant toi. La colère, la peine et la détermination brillent dans ses yeux verts. Il t'accuse et t'attaque. Tu te défends faiblement mais n'attaques pas. Tu en es incapable. Si l'Elu est ici, c'est qu'il va se battre. Et s'il se bat, il va mourir. C'est ainsi qu'en a décidé Albus Dumbledore. Vaincu, tu t'enfuis en transplannant. Impitoyable, un vent froid, annonciateur de peines et de morts, t'épuise inexorablement.


	7. Chapitre VII

Chapitre VII. Héros : ce vent qui t'emporte

Quand il ne souffle plus, l'instant n'en est que plus terrifiant. Tu ne survivras pas à cette guerre. Tu en étais déjà convaincu mais désormais les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres te le confirment. Aux portes de la mort, tu te refuses encore d'appeler ce monstre par son nom. Les noms ont des pouvoirs, n'en déplaise à Dumbledore.

Quand il siffle bruyamment, tu ne l'entends même pas. Ta respiration hachée se transforme en râles douloureux. Un liquide chaud coule le long de ton cou et finit sa course en imbibant tes épaisses robes noires. Soudainement, une main tente d'arrêter ce flux de vie qui s'échappe inexorablement. Tes yeux sombres croisent alors ceux de Lily.

Quand il te transperce et te fait frissonner, tu sais que la fin est toute proche. Tu n'es pas mort pour la mère, tu l'es pour le fils. L'urgence s'empare brusquement de toi. Des larmes coulent le long de tes joues creuses. Des larmes argentées pleines de souvenirs.

Quand il se calme enfin, l'urgence qui t'a précédemment submergé s'estompe alors. Ce poids sur tes épaules disparaît. Et il ne reste que ses yeux verts. Il ne se détourne pas de toi et tu lui en ai secrètement reconnaissant. Puis tu réalises que ta fin n'a jamais été aussi proche et tu t'accordes un moment d'humanité. Il a les yeux de sa mère. Potter le regarde stupidement. Une expression qui n'aurait jamais eu sa place dans les yeux de Lily. Etrangement, tu ne trouve pas la force d'en vouloir au gamin.

Quand il souffle sa dernière bourrasque, ses sombres mèches se soulèvent. Cela ressemble à l'envol d'un corbeau. Tu ne prends pas ça pour un moment présage. Tu te contentes de fermer douloureusement les yeux et comme un vieil ami, un vent mystérieux et inconnu t'emporte vers ta dernière destination. Ta vie ne défiles pas devant tes yeux. Tu t'accroches à une dernière pensée. Tu l'as aimé, tu l'aimes.

_Always._


End file.
